Babysitting
by Avatar Percy of the Watertribe
Summary: Kristoff has to babysit his five year old nephew. Will it be easy? Find out ! Suck at summaries, review !


Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen in any way :(

I love Frozen. Let it gooooo!

Read and Review my friends

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Arendelle. Three people were talking. These people were Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. They currently talked about Elsa and Anna going away for a day, to meet Rapunzel, princess of Corona, at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. They were going to relax and visit Oaken Sauna and hang out with each other.

" Come on",Kristoff whined. . " You want me to babysit Daniel? ! Why does Thomas have to be in the Southern Isles, now of all times?"

" Because, he's your nephew. Plus, Thomas is trying to reestablish trade with the Southern Isles. Please can you watch him?It's only for a day", Elsa begged her brother in law.

Then Anna and Elsa gave him the puppy dog eyes, which they still hadn't lost skill in doing. Kristoff sighed and said " Alright, Alright, I'll do it. It shouldn't be too hard". Elsa and Anna went to prepare for the next day's journey. Daniel went to sleep and Kristoff went to his and Anna ' s room. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, '_ This shouldn't be too hard'._

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Anna and Elsa had left early that morning. He woke up washed his face and " freshened up", which really , meant taking a shower and looking presentable. He then went down to the large dining room. At the table his nephew was already seated at the table eating his breakfast. He sat down and ate his breakfast. He stood up afterwards and headed out of the room on his way to the stables.

Daniel hopped out of his chair and ran to his uncle. " Uncle K, where are you going? "

"I'm going to the stables to feed Sven. Okay?"

" Can I come?

" Fine", he said to him.

Daniel did a little victory dance and followed his uncle. When they reached the stables he ran in and hugged Sven. He then petted the reindeer and gave him a carrot. Sven chomped it down hungrily. Kristoff gave Sven part of a carrot and then ate the rest. Daniel would never understand why his uncle did that. He then asked him " Can we go on a ride on Sven?". Daniel then gave the puppy dog pout and Kristoff couldn't help but give in. '_ What is with this family and that look? '_

Kristoff climbed on Sven and helped Daniel and they got on Sven and took a ride. Kristoff held on to Daniel tightly. He didn't want Elsa turn into a human popsicle, if he fell. They rode off toward where the trolls lived.

When they got there Bulda asked " Kristoff who's this? "

" This is my nephew, Anna's sister's son", he said as he replied to his adoptive mother. " You remember the queen?

" Oh, yes she was at your wedding wasn't she? Well, anyway, Kristoff is home!"

Then the trolls started singing and the celebrated that Kristoff came to visit.

When they got back, it was the mid afternoon. As they ate lunch Daniel asked if he could have chocolate and Kristoff couldn't help but oblige. Daniel went and asked the cooks for chocolate. They gave him a few pieces, but he _might h_ave taken a box or two when they weren't looking. Daniel who was tired from playing with young trolls, went to sleep.

He woke up and ate the triple layered chocolates. He ate all of the choclate. That is how Kristoff found

Daniel in the evening, with chocolate all over his face. The kid had this crazed look in his eyes. But nothing happened. Kristoff wiped his face off. After they ate supper he snapped. Daniel jumped out of his chair and started running around. He started whooping and hollering. The chefs peeked in too see what was happening and they were surprised.

Kristoff tried to catch his nephew, but he ran out the door. Kristoff gave chase. Daniel started screaming in a odd voice " Weasletown, I'm the duke of Weasletown! Do you wanna build a snowman? Uncle Kristoff you can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man. Hehe!" He then burst out laughing mid run. Kristoff thought that his nephew went crazy. Daniel crashed into a suit of armor after sliding down the stairs. Crash!

When Kristoff got down the staircase, he slipped on ice. '_Great now his powers start to come_ out'. Needless to say, Kristoff was almost impaled a couple times. He kelt slipping on ice and he saw odd sculptures of dwarves and a little cookie running. He seriously hoped that Anna and Elsa wouldn't see the mess. He heard many different crashing noises.

He eventually heard the crashing noises stop. He walked towards the direction of the last crash. He found his nephew on the floor half asleep.

" Hey, buddy. Can you help me clean up the mess before your mom and aunt get back.? If she sees it your mom will kill us. Let's go".

" Okay", he said groggily.

They started to pick up the mess with a little help from the staff. When they were finished and all the ice was melted, Kristoff sent Daniel to bed. The five year old asked " Can you read me a story?"

" Sure, which one?"

" The one with the knight and the dragon, " he said with a yawn. Kristoff grabbed the book from Daniel's bookshelf, lied down on his bed and began to read. That was how Ann a and Elsa found them. Right next to each other, asleep.

* * *

Review and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes I might make.

Review and you'll get cookies. (:::) (::) (::)


End file.
